


Ashita ni tsudzuite yuku no sa

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Plans For The Future, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: La prima volta che aveva portato Yuri ad Osaka, si era stupito di quanto il più piccolo ci sapesse effettivamente fare con i bambini.Non gli aveva mai dato quell’impressione, ed era stato più che felice di doversi ricredere.Sognava, un giorno, di avere una famiglia con lui.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Ashita ni tsudzuite yuku no sa

**_~ Ashita ni tsuzuite yuku no sa ~_ **

Yuya si sentiva particolarmente nervoso, in quel momento.

Quando quella mattina la sorella l’aveva chiamato, dicendogli che sarebbe stata a Tokyo per questioni di lavoro, era stato abbastanza felice.

Pensava che volesse pranzare insieme a lui, che volesse passare del tempo con il suo fratellino, dato che non avevano che rare occasioni per stare insieme.

Così almeno gli aveva lasciato intendere dalla telefonata.

Quando invece si era presentata alla sua porta poco prima di pranzo con la figlia in braccio, Yuya aveva compreso che le cose non sarebbero andate esattamente secondo i suoi piani.

“Yui!” le disse, spalancando gli occhi. “Ciao! Che cosa ci fa qui...” continuò, prima che la bambina protendesse le braccia verso di lui, sbilanciando la madre.

“Oji-chan, oji-chan!” esclamò la piccola, continuando ad agitarsi fino a che lui non l’ebbe presa in braccio.

“Aya-chan, vieni qui” le disse lui, sorridendole e dandole un sonoro bacio sulla guancia.

Attese che la bambina ricambiasse il bacio, prima di metterla a terra e guardarla correre nell’altra stanza.

“Yui, che cosa diamine...” cercò ancora di domandare alla sorella, la quale tuttavia si limitò a guardarlo con aria di scuse, senza lasciarlo completare la frase.

“Oh Yuuyan, devi scusarmi ma non sapevo proprio cosa fare. Mamma e papà sono a lavoro tutto il giorno, Yuu è fuori città e io non sapevo proprio a chi lasciare Aya. Avevo pensato di portarla con me, ma visto che mi hai detto che non hai da fare oggi ho pensato che sarebbe stato perfetto lasciarla qui da te e passarla a riprendere nel pomeriggio, prima di tornare ad Osaka” gli spiegò, velocemente, sfoderando il suo miglior sorriso. “Tanto tu ti diverti con lei, no? Ed era proprio tanto contenta di venire a trovare il suo zio preferito.” aggiunse, tentando così di rabbonirlo.

Yuya storse il naso, indeciso sul da farsi.

Non che fosse realmente necessario prendere una decisione, in fondo, dato che la sorella sembrava già aver deciso al posto suo.

“D’accordo, allora me ne occupo io. Tu... tu vai pure a lavoro, non ti preoccupare” le rispose, in un mormorio poco convinto.

“Ah, grazie!” esclamò Yui, mettendosi in punta di piedi e dandogli un bacio veloce sulla guancia. “Ci vediamo più tardi allora! Ciao piccola!” urlò poi rivolta alla figlia, aspettando di ricevere in risposta il saluto della figlia prima di andarsene, lasciando un Yuya più che perplesso sulla soglia della porta.

Sospirando raggiunse la nipote nell’altra stanza, tirandole piano un codino per farsi dare attenzione.

“Oji-chan, smettila” gli disse la piccola, scostandogli la mano senza nemmeno voltarsi verso di lui.

Yuya sorrise, sedendosi sul divano e rimanendo a guardarla mentre girava per la stanza, incuriosita da tutto ciò che vedeva.

Era la prima volta in tre anni che rimaneva da solo a prendersi cura di lei; quando era ad Osaka passava volentieri il tempo in sua compagnia, ma in casa c’erano quasi sempre i genitori o la sorella per qualsiasi evenienza.

Non era molto fiducioso nelle proprie capacità di occuparsi di un altro essere umano, ma se Yui aveva deciso di fidarsi di lui allora avrebbe fatto del proprio meglio.

Scese dal divano sul tappeto del salotto, andandole vicino e afferrandola per i fianchi, cominciando lentamente a farle il solletico.

Aya rideva, cercando comunque di ignorarlo e continuare a fare quello che stava facendo, prima di voltarsi verso di lui e dargli colpi sulle mani, cercando di farlo smettere.

“Basta, basta!” esclamò, e Yuya rise di come avesse cercato di usare un tono serio, pur continuando a ridere.

Le diede tregua dopo qualche minuto, guardandola riprendere fiato e tornare a concentrarsi sulle foto sistemate in bella vista sulla libreria.

Afferrò senza esitazione una foto di lui e Yuri, mostrandogliela.

“Dov’è Yuri-nii?” gli chiese, chinando il capo da una parte.

Yuya le prese la foto dalle mani, rimettendola a posto e prendendo in braccio la nipote, dirigendosi verso la cucina.

“Yuri-nii era a lavoro stamattina, aveva detto che sarebbe tornato per pranzo. Lo vogliamo chiamare, così gli diciamo che sei qui e gli chiediamo quando torna a casa?” le chiese, prendendo il cellulare dal tavolo della cucina e componendo il numero del fidanzato.

“Sì! Dammi, ci parlo io!” gli rispose, prendendogli il telefono dalle mani.

Yuya la osservò attendere pazientemente risposta all’altro capo, emozionandosi quando sentì la voce di Chinen.

“Yuri-nii! Yuri-nii, sono Aya. Quando torni a casa?” rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, rimanendo concentrata all’ascolto. “Sì, la mamma è andata a lavoro e io sono con Yuuyan oji-chan” spiegò, stringendo il cellulare con entrambe le mani. “Va bene. Ti aspettiamo allora!” esclamò, chiudendo poi la conversazione e passando nuovamente il telefono allo zio.

“Che cosa ti ha detto?” le chiese, lasciandola nuovamente a terra, accertandosi velocemente con lo sguardo che non ci fossero cassetti aperti o altro con cui potesse farsi male.

“Ha detto che era uscito dagli studi da un po’ e che stava tornando a casa. Gli dobbiamo preparare il pranzo per quando torna.”

Yuya alzò un sopracciglio, preoccupato di fronte all’idea di cucinare mentre c’era la bambina in giro per la cucina, ma decise che avrebbe sicuramente trovato un modo per tenere sotto controllo la situazione.

Ci riusciva sua sorella, non poteva essere poi così difficile.

“Che cosa gli prepariamo allora?” le chiese, mentre lei si portava un dito alla bocca, mordicchiandolo intenta.

“Omurice.” propose allora, contenta. “Quando andiamo a trovare la nonna lei mi fa sempre l’omurice, però la mamma non la prepara quasi mai perché a papà non piace. Tu la sai fare l’omurice oji-chan?”

Yuya annuì, avviandosi verso il frigo per prendere il necessario, pensando contemporaneamente a come tenere Aya occupata nel mentre.

Racimolati tutti gli ingredienti che gli servivano e messo a cuocere il riso, passò alla piccola le ciotole con le uova e i funghi, facendola mettere in piedi su una delle sedie e tenendola per fare in modo che non cadesse, lasciando che fosse lei a versare tutto nel piatto.

Riuscì a tenerla sotto controllo anche mentre versava le uova nella padella, lasciandola al tavolo con un foglio di carta ed una matita, ed erano proprio sul punto di decorare i piatti con il ketchup quando sentirono la porta di casa aprirsi.

“Tadaima!” disse a voce, raggiungendoli in cucina.

“Yuri-nii!” urlò Aya, scendendo velocemente dalla sedia ed andando ad abbracciare le gambe del nuovo arrivato.

“Ciao, piccolina!” le disse Yuri, scompigliandole i capelli e sorridendo. “Ah, ti sei fatta ancora più alta dall’ultima volta in cui ti ho vista.”

“Sì. La mamma dice che sono cresciuta tantissimo in questi ultimi mesi!” confermò la piccola.

“Impegnati ancora un po’ e raggiungerai Yuri-nii allora” lo prese in giro Yuya, avvicinandosi a lui e chinandosi per dare un veloce bacio sulla bocca del fidanzato.

Chinen ricambiò il bacio, poi lo guardò storto, ignorando il suo commento e prendendo in braccio Aya, diretto verso il tavolo.

“Queste omurice hanno un aspetto buonissimo. Chi le ha preparate? Non può essere stato Yuuyan, a lui di solito non riescono così bene.”

Aya si agitò fra le sue braccia, contenta per l’implicito complimento.

“L’ho aiutato io, infatti. Senza di me non ci sarebbe mai riuscito!” spiegò, voltandosi in direzione dello zio e dandogli una veloce pacca sulla testa, quasi come se lo stesse compatendo.

“Quando voi due avete finito di prendermi in giro possiamo anche iniziare a mangiare, che cosa ne dite?” chiese loro Yuya, fingendosi indispettito, andando poi in salotto a recuperare qualche cuscino da mettere sulla sedia della nipote, perché arrivasse a mangiare al tavolo.

Finito il pranzo, Yuri portò nuovamente la bambina in salotto, mentre Yuya sistemava la cucina e lavava i piatti.

Di tanto in tanto gli pareva di sentirli ridere, e non poteva fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta, pensando a quanto gli sarebbe effettivamente piaciuto che scene come quella potessero entrare nella loro quotidianità.

La prima volta che aveva portato Yuri ad Osaka, si era stupito di quanto il più piccolo ci sapesse effettivamente fare con i bambini.

Non gli aveva mai dato quell’impressione, ed era stato più che felice di doversi ricredere.

Sognava, un giorno, di avere una famiglia con lui.

Di tornare a casa ed avere dei bambini ad aspettarlo, dei bambini che li chiamassero papà, dei bambini da crescere insieme.

Sospirò, ridacchiando di quella sua immagine mentale così dettagliata, avvicinandosi poi quasi di soppiatto al salotto, rimanendo sulla soglia e vedendo Aya intenta a disegnare solo lei sapeva cosa, mentre Yuri le passava i colori man mano che le servivano.

“Yuri-nii” sentì la bambina chiamarlo, senza staccare gli occhi dal foglio. “Tu vuoi bene a oji-chan?”

Chinen ridacchiò, annuendo.

“Certo che gli voglio bene. Lo amo” confermò, stringendo la bambina contro di sé e tirandole piano un codino, come Yuya aveva fatto quando era arrivata. “Perché me lo chiedi?”

Aya scrollò le spalle.

“Perché la mia mamma mi dice sempre che io sono nata perché lei e il mio papà si amano. E allora pensavo che forse se tu ami Yuuyan oji-chan potevo avere un cuginetto con cui giocare, no?”

Yuya trattenne il respiro, mordendosi un labbro, incapace di staccare gli occhi da Yuri.

Quest’ultimo rimase sorpreso dal ragionamento della bambina, ma dopo l’iniziale stupore le sorrise, annuendo.

“Beh, la tua mamma ha ragione. E forse dovrai aspettare un po’ di tempo, ma avrai sicuramente un cuginetto con cui giocare.” le disse, continuando ad accarezzarle piano la testa.

“Promesso?” chiese Aya, porgendogli il mignolo.

“Promesso.” fu la risposta decisa di Yuri, mentre incrociava il dito con il suo.

Attento a non fare rumore, Yuya ritornò in cucina.

Finì di sistemare i piatti che aveva appena lavato, passando poi a preparare il caffè, incontrando non poche difficoltà nel farlo.

Gli tremavano le mani.

Non sapeva se Yuri le avesse risposto così unicamente per farla contenta o se lo pensasse davvero.

Se lo pensava davvero, Yuya non poteva essere altro che al settimo cielo per la semplicità con la quale aveva risposto alla bambina.

Sapeva che era presto per parlarne, ragione per la quale non aveva mai affrontato apertamente l’argomento con lui, eppure il fatto stesso di non parlarne non doveva necessariamente significare che non ci pensassero entrambi, che entrambi non avessero quel medesimo scopo per la loro vita insieme.

L’immagine nella sua mente, già così tanto precisa, si fece ancora più vivida, come se da fantasia per la prima volta riuscisse davvero a pensarla come qualcosa che sarebbe potuta effettivamente divenire reale.

Era così felice che gli sarebbe venuta voglia di urlare se gli altri due non fossero stati nella stanza accanto.

Quando il caffè fu pronto lo versò in due tazze, facendo con calma, aggiungendo lo zucchero e mettendo tutto su un vassoio, insieme a qualche biscotto che era certo sarebbe stato apprezzato dalla nipote.

Tornato in salotto rimase fermo per qualche secondo, immobilizzato dall’immagine di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Yuri era sdraiato sul pavimento, le ginocchia raccolte e la bocca semi dischiusa, il respiro pesante.

Aya era distesa a pancia in giù sopra di lui, la testa poggiata sul suo petto e le mani strette contro la sua maglietta.

Yuya sorrise istintivamente, avvicinandosi piano per non fare rumore e posando il vassoio sul tavolino di fronte al divano.

Fu in quel momento probabilmente che realizzò che il suo non era solo parlare, che anche lui desiderava esattamente le stesse cose che desiderava Yuya. Era una sensazione e basta, ma il più grande vi si affidò completamente, convinto che fosse esatta. E si sentì felice.

Guardò il caffè per qualche secondo, prima di scrollare le spalle.

Poco importava se si fosse raffreddato, non aveva intenzione di svegliare il fidanzato.

Si sporse per afferrare il plaid abbandonato sul divano, coprendo i due in modo che non prendessero freddo, prima di mettersi accanto a loro, facendo passare un braccio oltre la schiena della nipote per abbracciarli entrambi.

Erano la serenità incarnata.

Dormivano con la stessa espressione sul volto, con il respiro ugualmente pesante, facendo la stessa espressione quando sentirono la presenza di Yuya di fianco a loro.

Il ragazzo si sporse lentamente, posando un lieve bacio sulla fronte di ognuno dei due prima di chiudere gli occhi a sua volta, l’ultima cosa che vide furono due sorrisi quasi speculari sui loro volti.

Era quella.

Quella era la migliore immagine che aveva del suo futuro insieme a Yuri. 


End file.
